The goal of the TRAC Center Pilot/Feasibility Studies Core is to encourage and support research in gerontological nursing, facilitate effective use of funds for expanding our knowledge of trajectories of aging and care, and prepare new or transitioning nurse scholars for submission of R01 or equivalent research projects that are innovative and that have strong interdisciplinary collaboration. The TRAC Center will fund three pilot/feasibility studies in the first year and two studies in each of the second and third years of funding. Specific aims of the Pilot/Feasibility Studies Core include: 1. Recruit promising new investigators 2. Provide mentoring to faculty as they prepare applications for pilot/feasibility proposals 3. Ensure an equitable process for selecting the highest merit proposals for advancing nursing science 4. Monitor progress of pilot/feasibility studies 5. Coordinate with the TRAC Center Administrative Core and the Nursing Research Center to Support Center funded Pis to develop R01 - level proposals that build on their pilot/feasibility data These aims will be accomplished through four interrelated and ongoing activities: a. soliciting new pilot/feasibility studies; b. coordinating the review and selection process; c. coordinating on-going mentoring and monitoring of progress of pilot investigators; and d. coordinating a TRAC seminar series for early dissemination of pilot/feasibility results.